wake me up at the end of the world (bury me alive)
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Annabeth Chase dreams of Tartarus. Percy knows she will be okay. (he's just not sure he will)


|| Percy Jackson and the Olympians || wake me up at the end of the world (bury me alive) || Percy Jackson and the Olympians ||

**Title: **wake me up at the end of the world (bury me alive) – we'll be okay

**Summary: **Annabeth Chase dreams of Tartarus. Percy knows she'll be okay. (he's just not entirely sure _he _will)

**Warnings:** Nightmares. Cursing. Scars. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Implications of thoughts of suicide. Dark themes.

**Main Characters:** Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Malcom Cage. Annabeth Chase.

**Side Characters:** Katie Gardner. Athena (Cabin Six) Cabin.

**Pairings: **Annabeth Chase/Perseus 'Percy' Jackson (hints)

**Side Pairings: **N/A

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to Rick Riordan who created the _Percy Jackson_ series and everything else related to _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Heroes of Olympus_. No money is profited from this, though reviews are more than welcome.

||Percy Jackson and the Olympians || wake me up at the end of the world (bury me alive) || Percy Jackson and the Olympians ||

…_because these words are knives that often leave scars…_

It takes a little while until he realizes all is not well.

He's jolted from his rare nap, light and restless, by a noise he can't explain. The source is soon discovered when his Cabin door is thrown wide open quite rudely and Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter is stumbling into the Cabin with her long hair in haphazard pigtails and her sleeping clothes torn askew.

A shrill scream is heard in the distance.

Katie doesn't even have to say a word, she just has look at him helplessly and, like a bloodhound, he bounds out of bed without bothering to put his shirt back on, the cool night air freezing his bare torso and the calves of his legs as he near enough sprints to Cabin Six.

He barges in without knocking, nearly knocking Malcom Cage flying when he goes to open the wooden door and he bounds, long great stride eating the ground, until he skids onto his knees to the bed that is covered with paper and a silver laptop with a softly glowing ⧍ illuminating the surrounding area.

She's screaming, long drawn out screams that seem to drown out her moans and screams. Percy knows what she dreams of.

He dreams of it, too.

She's fidgeting, tossing to and fro whilst flailing her arms in the air as if to fight off an invisible opponent. As he tries to grasp her flailing wrist, her strength pulls it from his weak grip and backhands him across the face. Blood falls from the spilt skin just beneath his left eye but he only scrabbles back up and grasps at her.

Her cabin watches in horrified silence.

"Annie!" he shouts, voice high and torn with worry. He only calls her _Annie_ when he's worried. _"Annie,_ please!" He exclaims again, voice breaking as his already torn vocal chords is used too much and too early.

Her screams reach a fever pitch, shrill and terrifying and Percy knows that even the most heaviest of sleepers at Camp are now awake, wide eyed and groggy as they wonder who is screaming and _why_. Malcom makes to move towards them from behind Percy but he shakes his head vehemently, and he backs off a little reluctantly.

He'd only do more damage.

He's forced to restrain her, to stop her from hurting herself. He clambers onto her bed and straddles her thrashing thighs, as he gathers her to his chest, fists beating his torso and making his fractured and bruised ribs ach with agonised fury. His heart jolts when a hit lands just beneath the hollow of his throat, an ugly ropey scar marring the skin, and his breath is knocked from him.

His grip weakens a little and she is screaming again, louder and more piercing than ever before and Percy makes little shushing noises, soothing her as he gathers her up to his chest again, running a gently soothing hand through her tangled locks.

Her harsh screams sway into sobbing cries, before quieting into soft cries and whimpers as her hands slowly stop beating against his chest. Her hands, strong and scar ridden, clutch at his chest and he knows she is trying to find something tangible to hold onto so he slowly guides her unresisting hands until she's clutching painfully at his shoulders, nails clawing at them ad leaving bloodied marks. Her nails catch scars, barely healing gashes and they leave bloodied chasms in their wake.

He flinches but his arms tighten around her and she buries her tear strewn face in his chest and he rocks them, just slightly.

Her whimpers and cries slide into gentle snores and Percy breathes a sigh of relief.

He gently slides her nails from his shoulders, blood running in rivulets down both his back and his cheeks. He can't use water for these. He can't use too much energy, medics orders and these aren't life threatening.

She mumbles in her sleep as Percy clambers from her bed, tucking her in gently. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she smacks her lips, cheeks tear stained, and turns her face into his lips. He runs a hand through her hair again before standing and stretching.

He turns to the rest of the Cabin.

They're sitting on their bunks, all in various states of tiredness and worry and Percy smiles sadly at them. They stare back.

"She'll be okay," He whispers to them as he pads by.

Malcom looks at him with worried eyes.

"She won't be, though," He looks tired. "Will she?"

Percy looks away, guilt in his heart and worry in his throat.

"She's strong,"

"But that won't be enough,"

"No, no it won't,"

Percy turns, heart thudding as Malcom gazes steadily at him. His brothers and sisters stare at the Son of Poseidon.

"Look after her," Percy says abruptly, and Malcom starts, like he wasn't expecting the other to talk.

"Or course," He says, offended. But Percy only stares at him from over his shoulder with dark, sad eyes. Malcom wonders if he should be worried about the Son of Poseidon too.

"Thank you," Percy says softly, and he pats Cassandra, the youngest Athena camper at nine, on the head and gets a toothy smile in response.

The door thuds shut.

Annabeth will be okay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(he's just not sure he will be)

**.the end.**


End file.
